Endless Destinies Continued!
by Matthew Terra
Summary: This is a continuation of HylianSamus and Jupitergirl132's story, ENDLESS DESTINIES. For fans of the original story, PLEASE READ! WrItTeN SOLELY BY Jupitergirl132! Chapter 26: One way out, 16/3/15
1. Chapter 25

Hello, everyone! Matthew Terra is BACK! Now in partnership with Jupitergirl132! For those of you who have read Endless destinies up to now, (Posted under the name of HylianSamus) this is how the story continues. Reason: Technical Issues.

* * *

"... ... ...Ow... Man... I feel like I got jumped by a Mary..." Teressa groaned.

When she looked down she saw black bands on her wrists.

"AW, WHAT THE-?! WHAT THE HECK ARE THESE?!" she exclaimed.

The Bearer of Sol decided to try to take them off, only to scream in pain the moment her fingers touched them.

"AUGH! ... Agh...! Ngh...! Well... that didn't work..." Teressa muttered.

She took a small glance at her fingers to see them slightly bleeding.

"It is useless to try to escape," a mysterious voice said.

"OH SHOOT!" Teressa yelled in surprise, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"My identity is of no concern to you," the person replied.

Teressa looked down at the bands on her wrists.

"These things block my Psynergy... don't they?" Teressa asked.

The person didn't reply and walked off.

"Where am I?! What am I doing here?! Where are my friends?!" Teressa called.

The moment she realized the person was gone, she slumped onto the cold, stone floor.

"Darn it...! Now how am I going to get out of here...?" The Bearer of Sol muttered.

She began exploring the area she was in. Obviously it was a cell. There was a wooden bench for sleeping, a small pile of hay in the corner, and a surprisingly clean toilet. Yet, her Sol Blade was nowhere in sight

'Well at least the toilet was clean,' Teressa thought, the toilet being the only thing she tolerated in the room.

She sat on the bench, and began thinking.

'Hmm... Well... Obviously, my Sol Blade and Psynergy are out. ... But I wonder though...'

Teressa attempted to use a Sol-based Psynergy move.

Nothing.

'Hmm... Maybe I can try using the hay to unlock the caged door. If there was even a keyhole...' she thought.

Teressa placed her chin on top of her hand.

The moment she did that a small light hit her in the eye.

"Ow! What in the-?!"

She gasped the moment she realized that the source of that light was her yellow, purple, orange, and blue bracelet.

That's when it hit her.

A small rock hit her on the head.

"Ow! What the heck?! Stupid rock!" she yelled, "Wait a minute! My bracelet! They don't know about my-!"

She shushed herself when a soldier walked by, showing no sign of suspicion.

"They don't know about my bracelet. Maybe I can use it to break these bands..." Teressa whispered.

She was able to take of her bracelet then focused the Psynergy within the bracelet and successfully broke the bands apart.

"Phew. Got it off," Teressa sighed. "Now to break out of here. Prominence!"

Teressa created a flame not to big or too small and melted the door.

Now all she needed was to find her Sol Blade.

"Oh. There it is," she stated.

She grabbed the golden sword and strapped it on her back.

"Huh. You would've expected for them to have hid my most trusted weapon. Well other than the Magic Rod. Now to find my friends! And I'm talking to myself aren't I?"

JG13812

Teressa began her search for her friends.

Then she heard a strange sound.

"Wait, is that music?" Teressa muttered.

The sound was coming from the cell a few feet away from her.

She ran to the cell and gasped.

"Nick!"

Nick sat on a bench playing the harmonica.

"'Sup," he greeted.

He played it again before finally realizing his way of escape was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're okay! Does that mean the others are, too?!" Nick asked.

"No. I just escaped," Teressa replied.

"Oh," he said before going back to playing the instrument.

"Stand back!" Teressa warned.

She used the same Psynergy before and melted the door.

Nick just sat there, still playing the harmonica.

He didn't notice Teressa standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Nick paused.

"Jail music," he replied.

He continued playing the harmonica.

Now it was getting on Teressa's nerves.

She grabbed the instrument and threw it out the nearby window.

"... Hey," Nick said.

"Quit fooling around. We need to find the others," Teressa scolded.

(If I dare see anything with a shipping of me and Nick, I swear I'll-! *We are facing technical difficulties right now*)

JG13812

Teressa and Nick have begun searching for the rest of their friends, avoiding sight from any guard around.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone singing in French.

"Wait, only one person would be crazy enough to sing a happy song in French at a place like this..." Teressa whispered.

"Mary!" she and Nick said.

The two ran to the source of the singing.

Once, they located it, they saw Mary talking to the wall she was leaning on.

"I'm just saying, Bill, there's no point in politics, so why do we have them? ... ... ... ... ... No one cares what you think Kyle!" she said.

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

"... ... Why doesn't this surprise me?" Teressa asked.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Mary (finally) noticed Teressa and Nick.

"Oh, hey my lunch is here. Finally, they bring me food," she said.

Teressa face-palmed herself.

"Stand back, Mary! Prominence!" Teressa yelled.

The door melted and she and Nick ran to Mary.

"Mary, how many times did you touch those bands?" Teressa asked.

"I don't know," Mary replied before passing out.

The other two looked at each other and sighed.

JG13812

"I lost America! Land that I owned! We will fight her, and guide her, out from the bottom of a well!" Mary sang, still in her daze from losing a lot of blood.

"That's actually the most sane thing I ever heard from her. Although, what the heck is America?" Teressa asked.

"I have no idea," Nick replied.

Mary was taking giant steps and pushing against the walls she almost bumped into.

"Huh. Losing all that blood actually improved her walking," Nick stated.

"Well since I found my Sol Blade, I suggest we should find yours and Mary's," Teressa suggested.

"I don't need a weapon. My mind is a weapon," Mary interrupted.

"Too bad its never fully loaded..." Teressa muttered.

Mary yelped in delight at the cell in front of her.

"Hey guys! I found our dinner!" she called.

"CANNIBALISM!" someone replied.

"Carlos?!" Teressa and Nick said.

"Get me out of here!"

Teressa casted Prominence and the door melted.

Carlos appeared out of the cell.

"You will never speak of this," he said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"You really wanna know?"

"Never mind"

"All right you two, lets go find the others and your weapons," Teressa said.

"What about you?" Carlos questioned.

"Do you not see my Sol Blade strapped onto my back?"

"Can we eat him now?"

"NO!"

JG13812

Now having reunited with Carlos, the four Adepts made their way around the halls in search os the others.

"Wait. Someone's here," Mary said, "I can smell it"

"Me too. And it's not any of our friends," Carlos agreed.

Just as they were about to draw their weapons, a Tuaparang soldier shouted.

"Intruders! Where did you come from!"

"This is bad... If he calls for reinforcements we'll just end up as prisoners again..." Teressa muttered.

Nick quickly brought out a Sleep Bomb, and in a second the Tuaparang soldier was knocked out.

"Nice, man," Carlos complimented.

"All in a days work," Nick replied.

"All right you two, help us hide him so no one can find out," Teressa interrupted.

"Oh right," they both replied.

Mary opened a door while Nick and Carlos carried the soldier into the small room.

"Wait. Why are we doing this?" Nick questioned.

"Shut up and put him in there," Teressa replied.

Nick and Carlos muttered angrily as they placed the unconscious Tuaparang soldier in the closet. Once finished they glared at Teressa, who was glaring back at them with her arms crossed, and Mary, who was trying... ... ... to catch her tail... ... ... ... ...

Now they just needed to find the everyone else.

"Now, do we have any complaints?" Teressa asked.

The two boys both raised their hands.

"Perfect! We got no complaints! Let's go," she replied, before turning around and walking off.

"Wait! What about food?!"

"We don't have time for that!"

JG13812

Now all they had to do was figure out who captured them, why, and how the heck they're going to get out of there.

"Uh... ... guys... we might have a SLIGHT problem with escape..." Jody said.

She pointed out at the window in front of her.

Everyone looked and gasped.

All they could see was the emptiness of the clouds and sky.

"... ... ... ... ... ... I blame Mary/Teressa"

**(Juptergirl132 says: was too lazy to write the rest. T-T)**

I will fix all grammar mistakes ASAP! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 26

***Chapter 26: Only One Way Out***

* * *

"… … … … … … I blame her! ME?! THIS ALL YOUR FAULT! STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME OF ME!" Teressa and Mary argued.  
"Um, can we try and get out of here without any arguements?" Lillian asked.  
Mary and Teressa looked away crossing their arms.  
"I guess you're right. Ok so we're in the sky, but there must be some sort of a way to get out," Teressa said.  
"Way ahead of you," Tyler replied before breaking a window with his rifle.  
"I MEANT LIKE AN ESCAPE POD OR A PARACHUTE YOU IDIOT!" The Bearer of Sol exclaimed.

* * *

Jody wiggled a door knob attempting to push it.  
"Huh. Its stuck"  
"Here let me try" Lillian offered.  
"Ooo! I know what to do!" Mary cheered, lifting up a random Tuaparang soldier.  
"WHERE THE HECK DID THAT GUY COME FROM?!" Carlos yelled.  
"Here goes nothing!" Mary said before charging at the door.  
"Hm. Maybe we should pull-"  
She pulled the door right at the moment Mary threw the soldier into the air and crash landing in the room.  
Everyone else stood there silent as Lillian shut the door.  
"There was probably nothing in there anyway"  
"Yeeeaaaahhh…"  
The group left the area unknown of the treasure in the room.  
Instead, they went inside another room to find an astonishing discovery.  
"WHAT IN THE-?!"  
Inside were blue steel like clones inside clear tubes with a strange blue fluid.  
"Wh-wh-wh-what is…?!" Nick stuttered.  
Teressa was the first to approach the tube of the clone of herself.  
"When did they even have the time too…?" Crown trailed off, stunned at the close resemblance of his clone.  
"It must have been when we were unconscious. They must have taken some of our DNA to make this," Lillian suggested, "Question is either how were they able to make it in such a short time, or how long were we unconscious?"

Teressa just stared at her clone.

Suddenly the clone opened its glowing red eyes and broke free of her tube with a replica blue Sol Blade in hand.  
The original quickly blocked it with her own Sol Blade.  
"Kuh…!"  
One by one the other replicas broke free and attacked their originals.  
Teressa slashed her Sol Blade and her replica dodged the attack.  
"These clones… they're…!"  
"Fighting us!" Jody finished for Crown.  
"Yeah?! So what?! We can take them on!" Mary said confidently.  
"They say overconfidence gets people killed…"  
"Oh shut up, Carlos!"  
"Lunar Slash!"  
A silver colored blade-like wind hit the Mary clone.  
But not a scratch appeared on it.  
"What the-?!"  
The Mary clone charged at the actual Mary, but was blocked by Teressa.  
"Hey I could've taken care of that you know," Mary said.  
"Ngh… No… You wouldn't have… SPARK PLASMA!"  
The Wind-based attack blew the Mary clone to the wall, a cloud of smoke covering it.  
Once it cleared up, the Mary replica was on its knees covered in cracks and holes.  
"**!** Everyone! Fight a replica that isn't your own!" Teressa ordered.  
With the help of her instructions, one by one the clones were defeated.

* * *

"Oooh! They were right! These guys are pretty strong!"

"But they don't seem strong enough to take us on…"  
"Wh-who's there?!" Carlos said.  
Two individuals came from above and landed in right in front of Carlos.  
A strong buff man and a skinny woman. Both with matching bright orange hair, green eyes, and black suits. They seemed to be related.  
He yelped in surprise and tripped backwards.  
"**Hello little _childreeeeeeennnn!_**" The woman chirped.  
"We're quite impressed you were able to escape your cells and destroy your replicas," the man said.  
"Who are you people?" Lillian asked.  
"Keehee! You may call me _Aries_. And this is my big brother _Taurus_!" Aries answered, hugging her brother's bulky arm.  
"Ok, which one of you was the one who messed with Teressa?!" Nick exclaimed.  
"We have no idea what you are talking about little boy," Taurus replied.  
"Don't treat us like we're-!"  
"The one who talked to me was the High Emperor wasn't it?" Teressa interrupted Tyler.  
"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Aries giggled.  
"I wouldn't want to take another step if I were you though," Taurus warned.  
"What are you talking about?!" Jody asked.  
Aries flipped her hair and pointed in the direction of a cage hanging from the ceiling.  
Everyone gasped when they saw Kraden unconscious in the cage.  
"Master Kraden!" Crown screamed.  
"Hold on Master Kraden! I'm com-!"  
Teressa was cut off when Aries pointed her spear at her neck and backing her up against a wall.  
"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want Gramps or any of your friends to get a booboo now would we?" Aries teased.  
"Guh…!"  
"Shall we show them our new powers?" Aries said grinning at her brothers.  
"We shall," Taurus replied.  
Within a second a giant black and purple flame came up close to Crown's face.  
"Ah… … GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Crown cried out in pain, his hands on his face.  
"Crown!" Jody said running over him.  
When he removed his hands, his face and neck was covered in burns and blisters.  
"Hold still! Potent Cure!"  
A yellow light emitted around Jody and entered Crown, and healed most of his wounds.  
"Are you okay?" Jody asked.  
"Yes, thanks," Crown replied.  
"Ooooo-ooooh! But there's more!" Aries cheered before blasting Nick with black lightning.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nick screamed in pain.  
"What is…?" Lillian trailed off.  
"Every element that was weak against you is now your weakness through the power of Dark Psynergy. You kids are now defenseless," Taurus said.  
"I don't think so"  
Taurus turned to Teressa's direction to find his sister pinned to the ground with the Sol Blade pointed to her chest.  
"Make one false move and I will skewer her," Teressa threatened.  
"Pft! Like you have the instinct to kill!" Taurus replied.  
"What…? How did you…?!"  
"I know for a fact that the very thought of murdering someone will drive you insane! You are weak! And your weakness shall be your enemy!"  
Aries blasted Teressa with ice missles and threw her to the wall.  
The Bearer of Sol fell to her knees coughing up blood.  
"Keeheehee! The Bearer of Sol afraid of spilling one insignificant person's blood! How pathetic! Gahahahahaha!"  
"One insignificant life?! You're wrong!"  
Teressa slowly brought herself up, using the wall she crashed into for balance.  
"No… Every person is important in their own way. You Tuaparang think that the strong should live while the weak should die. Well you're wrong! Just because a person is weak doesn't mean that they should give up on life!" Teressa said, wiping off some blood from her mouth.  
"Yaaaaaawwwwwnn~! Boring! Can you get even more lame?!" Aries whined.  
"Shall we end your miserable lives now?" Taurus asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think so," Mary replied with a wink.  
She brought out her Luna Blades and attached them to her wrists.  
"See I have this thing where I have to do this other thing and I can't miss it," Mary said.  
"If you're gonna lie can you AT LEAST be more descriptive?!" Crown asked.  
"Nope!"  
Teressa healed herself and Nick.  
"You said that our strength have become our weaknesses, it should be the same for you wouldn't it?" Tyler pointed out.  
"Aaaaaaawwwww phooey! You figured it out! No fair no fair!" Aries yelled.  
"Thanks for confirming it!"  
"Grrrrrr…!"  
Lillian focused her Psynergy and casted Tempest on a Shadow Clay Spire that was aiming towards Tyler.  
"Ha!" Taurus yelled as he aimed a dark shadow on Mary and Teressa.  
And yet…  
"Huh? Nothing happened…" Teressa said in confusion.  
"Hah! What was that?! Some sort of test run?!"  
Taurus stood silent. After a few seconds Teressa noticed a smirk on his face.  
It sent chills down her spine but she didn't know why.  
"Your guard's down! Ice Missle!" Crown cried.  
A barrage of ice pillars struck down onto both Tuaparang siblings and knocking them unconscious.  
"Now's our chance! Carlos! Jody! Lillian! Help get Master Kraden out of there!" The thirteen year old shouted.  
"Got it!"  
"Nick! Tyler! Crown! find us something to escape with!"  
"On it!"  
"Mary-! You… … … … go eat a sandwich…"  
"No! I'll will eat a sandwich AND cake!"  
After freeing Kraden and finding a set of escape pod (and Tyler breaking another window ) the team escape from the Zenith Tribe.

* * *

"You hit them with the attack right… … Heh heh…" Aries asked.  
"Urgh… … You know it… …" Taurus replied.  
"Foolish children… … They won't even realize until it takes affect that they learn what it was… … Ow… …"  
"Even if we were to perish by his hand… … We successfully… … followed our orders… …"  
What they didn't notice, was dark beings climbing their way to Mary and Teressa's brains… …

* * *

**Hello, everyone, I'm back! It's me, Matthew Terra, or as some know me, Justasuckerforlove!**

**I just want to thank Jupitergirl132 for being so kind as to let me help her continue this story! I also want to thank all of you who reviewed, and special thanks to T&amp;P! Thank you everyone!**

**Also, for those who are wondering where my old stories are, they are currently under rewriting and further detail adding, so, fear not, they will return... I just don't know when yet. Thank you all.**

Matthew Terra,  
Son of Isaac. 


	3. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: When Everything Falls

**Disclaimer: Refer to my home page**

Having finally escaped from the Tuaparang's aircraft, everyone in the partyhave now found themselves within the Ei-Jei region once more.

But that escape pod crashed-thanks to Mary- and their clothes were a mess.

"Well looks like we gotta go shopping," Lillian said.

Teressa began internally screaming.

If there was one thing she hated most besides Mary, it was shopping for both clothes and shoes.

Teressa had her arms crossed and was muttering things, angrilly, to herself on the way to a small department store in Harapa .

"What's your problem?" Carlos asked.

"Mmm... Nothing..." she replied.

The moment they went in everyone turned to their attention to the raggedly dressed teenagers (preteens with Jody and Crown).

"I've only been here for a few seconds and I already hate it," The Bearer of Sol said.

"C'mon I'll go with you," Lillian offered.

"Thanks. I appreciate it"

The brunettes walked off to the young girls' clothing aisle.

"There goes off our two air-heads" Tyler said.

Out of nowhere a shoe hit him on the head and knocked him down on the ground.

"SHUT IT!" Teressa and Lillian shouted.

"Ooo! My turn!" Mary cheered before jumping onto Tyler.

"Oof! Why me?!"

"Well you kinda ticked off the two girls with quick tempers," Nick said before a shoe hit him on the head as well.

Crown calmly sat on a bench outside the store with not much change except for his red shirt instead of a blue one.

"Hey Crown!" Jody called. "How do I look?"

She wore a blue shirt, white shorts, and black shoes.

"It looks nice," Crown said with a monotone voice.

"Aw you're no fun!"

Then came Nick and Carlos. Carlos only changed his red bandanna to a blue one, whereas Nick decided to go for a flowing green cape, which he promptly hid from the others, as well as new jeans, a purple shirt, and a purple scarf. (Though not as fabulous as Teressa's)

"Hey! Me and Crown switched colors!" Carlos pointed out.

"Oh gosh no..." Crown muttered.

Then Mary and Tyler came. Mary was grinning as usual, whereas Tyler was limping right behind her.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked.

The red-head pointed at the beastgirl next to him.

"Why Mary?"

"I felt like it," she said with a cold and serious face.

Everyone froze for a second. She's never replied to a question like that in such a straight way.

Finally Teressa and Lillian arrived. Teressa had a pink blouse, black jeans, and red tennis shoes. She pulled part of her hair from the sides to the back with a light pink flower pin.

Lillian wore a dark blue shirt, white shorts, and brown combat boots. But what really stood out was the ends of her hair dyed purple.

"Nice hair dye, Lillian," Jody complimented.

"Thanks. Teressa paid for it though. Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No need to worry about it," Teressa replied.

"No. I'll be sure to pay you back somehow"

"Well no need to rush then. Take your time"

"Why is it you only treat the girls nicely not us guys? With the exception of Mary most of the time?" Tyler questioned.

"'Cause unlike you guys, the girls don't act like an idiot. You got a problem with that? I'll be happy to fix your eyes and brains," Teressa replied with a sadistic smile.

Why is does she look like she's looking forward to hurting them? And Mary was looking way to serious for her own good **(I know shocking)** It's almost as if the roles are reversed... In a terrifying way.

Jody worried for her friend, offered to train with the Bearer of Sol. Which she happily accepted.

"I'm going to find something to eat," Mary said calmly before leaving.

But as they left, the others left behind notice strange red gleams in Teressa and Mary's eyes

"Why do they seem so strange today?" Crown asked.

"Aren't they always strange?" Tyler answered.

Nick threw his shoe at Tyler.

"OWW! Why me...?"

"No. There is something seriously wrong with them. It's hard to see because something... something with a strong malice... is blocking my Mind Read Psynergy..." Lillian stated.

"I hope Jody will be okay," Carlos said.

"Haaah!" Teressa cried as she unleashed Radiant Flare on a large group of Rat Soldiers.

Once they were defeated she strapped the large golden blade on her back.

Jody who was sitting on a rock clapped at the weapon unleash.

"It still surprises me how fast you are with such a big weapon," she said.

"Same here. I think it may be my Sol Psynergy that allows me to wield it as if it were a short sword," Teressa explained.

"Maybe. I hope I can get stronger too"

"You will. I know-!" Teressa was cut off by a sharp pain in her head.

The pain was too much for her to even stand.

"Hey! Hey, what's wrong?!"

"Ngh...! Aahhh...! What's... happening...! Argh...! My head...! It's..."

**'The host is ready. Commencing operation "Black Sun"'**

"Operation... What...?"

She cried out in agony.

"Teressa! Teressa! Talk to me! What's wrong?!" Jody pleaded.

Mary was suffering the same predicament in front of the others.

"Something... is... Jody... Run...! I don't... think... I can... hold it off... any longer...!" Teressa warned.

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to... Before it's... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

With that final cry, the Bearer of Sol collapsed.

"Wake up! Please! You gotta-!"

In a split second Teressa got up and held Jody against a boulder, strangling her throat.

When she looked up, her eyes were no longer light brown but red instead.

"Ehehehe... This is my host's closest friend? How pathetic," she giggled at the struggling blonde. "Tell me child of Ayuthay, how does it feel to have the girl you grew up with, slowly take the life out of you"

"You... You're not... Ngh... Teressa...!"

"Hmph. Any fool could've figured that out"

_(AN: YOU THOUGHT I WOULD'VE PUT A STUPID RESPONSE LIKE "How perceptive"! WELL YOU WERE WRONG! AHAHAHA!)_

"What did you... do to her...?!" Jody choked out.

"Quite simple really. All I did was, how you say, took over her brain. It was really super easy," the strange being giggled. "And now, bit by bit, I am destroying every last part of her! Ahahaha~!"

"No...! She will... come back... I know it...!"

"We'll just see that... When you're dead!"

The girl laughed as she was strangling the life out of Jody.

"Tenebris. We must go"

The being named Tenebris, turned around to see Mary behind her. Or what used to be Mary. And much like Teressa, her eyes were a dark shade of red

"Aawww! Skiá! You're no fun!" Tenebris whined.

"We do not have time for your childish games," Skiá replied.

"Ehehehe... Fine..."

Tenebris threw Jody to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Let this be a warning, child of Ayuthay" Skiá said, "stand in our way again-"

"And we'll blow you to chunks! Ahahaha!" Tenebris finished.

The two girls vanished into thin air.

"Mary... Teressa..." Jody muttered before falling unconscious.

"... !... Wa... Jody!... Wake up!"

The blonde girl opened her light-green eyes and saw the rest of the party knelt down to her. Crown was doing his best to heal her injuries.

"You all... Mary and Teressa... They're..."

"We know. We saw what happened to Mary," Lillian replied.

"Just some time after you and Teressa left, Mary started screaming. The next thing we knew she was a completely different person," Carlos explained.

"There all done. Can you stand?" Crown asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Jody answered.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Nick said.

"Tenebris told me... That she and Skiá are ridding Mary and Teressa from within... Or something like that..." Jody explained. "We have to fbeganind them! I don't want to lose them!"

"Now hold on. We still have to figure out where they could have gone. Or why this happened," Lillian replied.

"Carlos, do you think you can use your senses to track them?" Crown asked.

"Wow dude, that was totally racist," the boy/dog hybrid replied.

"No that's not what I-!"

"I'm messing with you. Of course I can. Tis, my duty after all"

Lillian and Jody whispering to each other.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Carlos you filthy animal"

"Again! Racist!"

"All right Chihuahua boy. Get sniffing"

"Racist, again! And I'm a husky gosh darn it!"

(AN: This sort of thing was bound to happen. And even in serious moments I add junk like this -w-)

There was blood and dead bodies everywhere. A small group of men cowered in fear of the gruesome way the two girls were killing their fellow traders.

"W-wait! We don't want to die! Please! Have mercy!" one trader pleaded

Tenebris looked up at him with a sadistic smile.

"Mercy? What is that? Sounds absolutely disgusting," she said raising the blood-stained Sol Blade.

"N-no! Please! Don't-AAAUUGGH!"

One traveler tried taking advantage of the diversion to run, but was stopped when Skiá used the Luna Wrist Blades to stab him in the back.

"Ehehehe! Doesn't the fresh smell of human blood, just make you feel alive?!" Tenebris asked.

"Indeed, however this is just the beginning of our mission. This little massacre will make other travelers believe it to be a monster accident," she replied.

"Stop!"

Everyone of Teressa and Mary's companions came only to halt in horror of the sight they saw. Crown barfed in the back. (motion sickness… We meet again.)

"Didn't we warn you? Stand in our way, we erase you from existence," Skiá warned.

"Technically you said you would blow us to bits. But eh, same-difference," Jody corrected.

"Keehee! This'll be fun!" Tenebris laughed pointing the Sol Blade at her old companions

"We shall happily bring you a painful death," Skiá said.

"Tyler. We should try and stay in the back," Carlos whispered, readying his bow.

"Agreed. After all we're the best snipers. Remember to only aim for the arms and legs. Nowhere near the vitals," Tyler replied.

"Hehehe...! Hahahaha! Die puny mortals!" Tenebris yelled.

She instantly shot an attack similar to Teressa's Prominence at Nick to which he blocked.

"Ngh! She's stronger than usual!"

"Wait then does that mean Mary is...?" Lillian trailed off.

Skiá appeared right behind her and kicked her feet, knocking Lillian to the ground. Skiá was ready to strike before Tyler shot a bullet to her shoulder.

"Get out of there!" he yelled.

Lillian quickly got up and casted Shine Plasma on Skiá, who quickly dodged it.

"Foolish boy, your bullet barely did a number on me," she said with a cold stare.

"Ehehehe! Do you all want to die that badly?! Very well! Perish you lowly insects!" Tenebris laughed.

She leaped into the air and activated a similar attack to Megiddo on Crown, however it was purple and black.

He cried out in pain and was blown to a tree nearly four feet away from him.

Skiá fell to the ground before Tenebris could deliver a final blow on Crown.

"Just as I thought... A beastman's body is not the most ideal host... For a parasite like us..." she grunted.

"Heehee! Don't worry! I'll take care of the rest here! You just try and do what you can before you cease from existence," Tenebris reassured.

"Very well..."

Skiá slowly brought herself up and casted a black tidal wave on Tyler and Carlos in the back.

The two boys coughed up some water the moment they were brought back down on the ground.

"Stop! Mary! Teressa! We know you're in there! Please! You have to fight and come back to us!" Jody yelled.

"Shut up you stupid brat," Tenebris scowled. "Your friend is gone"

Skiá finally collapsed and her dark spirit left Mary's body.

"While my sister fell to the body of a beastman, I will happily fulfill our mission! And bring everything in existence to everlasting torment! Ahahaha! Kahahahahahaha!"

All of a sudden she became paralyzed.

"Argh! What...?! What is...?!"

**'You will not hurt... them anymore...!'**

"N-no! This is not possible! How... How are you still alive?! You're supposed to have disappeared! Why do you stand in my master's way?! How... How can a mere human who cannot kill willingly be strong?!"

**'You are right... I don't have the will to kill... But that's why... That is exactly why I am taking back my body!'**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

With that final scream Tenebris collapsed right next to Skiá.

"Teressa! Mary!"

Teressa slowly opened her eyes to see herself floating in what looks like the universe.

"Where...? Where am I...?"

She looked up and saw a floating man before her. His skin, hair, and eyes were like gold. He wore a long golden tunic and was pratically almost a giant.

"... Are you perchance Lord Sun?" Teressa asked.

"Indeed I am Heir of the Stars. I can see you have faced a great ordeal within your subconscious," Lord Sun answered.

"My most sincere apologies. I failed my duty to protect the weak. I allowed that dark being control me," she apologized.

"Do not fear, my child. There are few who can overcome the dark spell you have delt with. I am here to aid you?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You are aware that tis was I that created Fire and Wind Psynergy correct?"

"You also created your other, Lady Moon."

"Yes. And much like what I am doing now, she is speaking with Mary and becoming her summon spirit. Which is what I intend to do now with you. We shall also grant you both the ability to activate the Sol Blade and Luna Blade's weapon fusion."

Teressa did the best she could to kneel down and allowed Lord Sun's spirit to enter her. She brought herself back up to see Tenebris glaring at her.

"You know something. I really. Hate. You."

"Say what you like. You're staying inside me."

"Woo-hoo... Yay... You do realize that I'll be stuck inside your subconscious, toying with your thoughts trying to manipulate you from the sidelines. I'll be with you till the day you die"

"Doesn't matter. Whether you try to manipulate me, I will never give in..."

"Hmph! Fine!"

Tenebris' dark spirit also entered Teressa.

"It is time to awaken, O' Bearer of Sol"

"Teressa! Wake up! Come on!"

"Fine mom," Teressa replied annoyingly.

"You're okay!" Jody cheered and tackled Teressa.

"Can't... breathe... again...!"

Jody let go of her immediately.

"Sorry for worrying you..." Teressa apologized. "Is Mary awake?"

Just as she said that, the beastgirl was rummaging through her bag and began eating Teressa's stash of sour skittles.

"Mary, give those back!"

"Nyo!"

"MARRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

Teressa shot up and chased Mary around, trying to get her candy back.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound in the sky.

"Hello? Is this on? Ah good. Hello people of Weyard"

"No... It can't be..." Teressa said in horror.

_"It brings me great joy, as the High Emperor of Tuaparang, that I declare war on all the nations of Weyard" the High Emperor said. "But I fear that mere words cannot persuade you. So... I shall prove it... to all of you..."_

Immediately as he said clouds above were pushed back, and everyone saw a floating land right where the moon usually shined brightest.

"That's the...!"

_"It is indeed the lost civilization of the Anemos! The great ancestors of all of this world's Wind Adepts! And now... Here is my declaration of war..."_

All of a sudden, a dark laser that came from the direction of Apollo Sanctum hit the Anemos and the land was destroyed, right before their eyes.

Teressa was the first to react, as she fell on her hands and knees. There was an intense sharp pain in her chest. Was it that there may have been people up there? The history of the land lost forever? No... there was something more... Something else inside her filled her with rage, despair, and sadness

"The Anemos is gone... The Tuaparang has declared war... And we are all involved... We cannot stop it..."

(I am extremely sorry for the late late late LATE chapter. And as a little update, I, Jupitergirl132, have been 16 for a while now. School has really gotten in the way and I am so sorry. I would also like to say thank you to those who actually read my story. Looking back I made a whole lot of mistakes. In fact, I might still be making some now. But you know something, even if very few people read this. Even if it ends in almost a complete failure, I'm having fun writing this story. And I want to finish it. Writing this story has made me so happy thanks to Nick who posts it for me. I'm happy to share my ideas to everyone who wants to read it. I'm happy to have made it this far and I look forward to continuing it. Even if it takes time. Thanks everyone, for all your support and even some criticism. They're all helpful in one form or another)

Editor's Note: I deeply apologize on my part for the delay. This was SUPPOSED to be submitted over march break (Canadian March Break) but it appears that I... well… my memory isn't the best. Again, sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this. And with that, I hope to see you all soon.


End file.
